Two of the most popular eating utensils in the world are forks and chopsticks. While each of these utensils has desirable aspects that have led to its respective popularity, each also has shortcomings that users contend with on a daily basis. For example, forks are unable to grasp food or scoop under food from both sides. When using a fork, a user often needs a knife or other utensil to help encourage food onto the fork. Chopsticks are unable to cut or pierce food or scoop under small pieces of food. In view of these limitations, there is a need for a new eating utensil that provides all desirable aspects of forks and chopsticks while overcoming their respective shortcomings.